


[晳珍]兄♥弟向(?)三十题

by Baecolate



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: 30 topics about brothers' love, M/M, Secret Crush, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baecolate/pseuds/Baecolate
Summary: Reading Tips：重组家庭继兄弟设定国中生×国中生（Underage×Underage）青涩暗恋向/暧昧/擦边球警告





	[晳珍]兄♥弟向(?)三十题

  1. **交换衣服穿**

“珍映啊，你今天的外套怎么……”

睡意朦胧了整个早自习，直到好事的同学提醒，裴珍映才陡然意识到自己身上穿的衣服有些不对劲。虽然校服款式肥大很正常，但这件袖子长出他指尖将近一个手掌，下摆快遮住半截大腿的外套绝对，绝对不是他自己的尺寸。

“靠啊。”少年一边呼噜起袖子一边皱着眉头吐槽，“尹炫晳你这个笨蛋……！”

他跑出国二的走廊向一年级的地盘冲去，半路上一头撞进某个家伙的怀里。“哥你没事吧？”被握着肩膀扶正，裴珍映抬手捂住发红的额头，满心都是在面前人身上狠狠咬一口的念头。“看什么！”他第一时间愤愤环视四周好奇的旁观者，那些眼里闪烁着诡异光芒的女生，“他是我弟啊！户口本上的啊！”

唔可惜可惜——她们窃语着露出遗憾的神情。_这有什么好遗憾的！！！_裴珍映深吸一口气，瞪着眼前这张白白净净无辜的帅气脸蛋：“我说——我把外套穿错了也就算了，你穿成我的就不觉得憋得慌吗？”

“当然觉得啊！”尹炫晳睁大眼睛，“早上一穿衣服都把我吓死了！我还以为自己一晚上变成绿巨人了呢！”

“……你是不是在笑话我？”裴珍映飞快地把身上的外套扒下来然后去扯尹炫晳手上的，“尹炫晳你完了我回家就把你的乐高全拆掉——”

“但是哥穿我的衣服很好看。”年下打断他说。

裴珍映往身上套着自己的外套，闻言挑起上目线和眼前的家伙对视。身量骄人的男孩微微俯下头，露出乖巧的笑容。“而且不应该怪我嘛，明明是哥要来我房间睡觉，早上也是哥先起床跑掉……”他语气委委屈屈道。

“就·怪·你。”毫无稳重风范的哥哥做了个鬼脸，“今天晚上也不要锁房门啊你。”

“要过来吗？”

说话间伴着上课铃声裴珍映已经跑得很远：“看~心~情~”

  1. **晚安吻**

“这里的答案……哇为什么步骤都一样结果就……”

裴珍映抱着大象玩偶趿拉着拖鞋闯进弟弟卧室的时候，尹炫晳正趴在床上一脸纠结地狙击一道数学题。“什么点了啊作业还没写完？”他说着话往床上爬，一路爬到尹炫晳的背上，玩偶扁扁地挤在胸口和弟弟的脊背中间。“哥——我快喘不上气了！”年下大声控诉着，“你把玩具拿下去不行吗！”

尽管用着“再不减负下一秒就会死掉”的严肃语气，却一点要把身上的家伙翻下去的挣扎举动都没有……裴珍映当然也很好地当作什么也没听见。

他从弟弟的肩头探出脸去看国一的数学作业。“这是最后一道了。”尹炫晳解释着。少年们柔软温热的脸颊紧紧贴在一起，洗浴后湿润的浴液香气交融浓郁，萦绕在鼻端勾扯出睡意。裴珍映打了个呵欠，牙膏的薄荷味随吐息发散出来。尹炫晳忽然撑起上半身，裴珍映下意识攀住他的肩膀。“洗澡的时候忘记刷牙了。”男孩眨巴着眼看哥哥。

“……去去去。”年上翻个小白眼从他背上滑下去，“去刷你的牙，只剩一道题的话我给你写，不过明天你老师发现不关我的事哦。”

“哥你写完我再抄一遍！”

“不行。”裴珍映撑着脸，“我都给你写题了你怎么能不担风险！”

……

尹炫晳吐掉漱口水，对着镜子确定嘴角的泡沫也都洗得干干净净了，这才走出卫生间。他的性格“恶劣”的小哥哥已经在床上困得蜷成一小团，摊开的作业簿胡乱地扔在一旁，拿起来看最后的空白也被填满了。尹炫晳转身打算把它放到书包里去，却在准备抬脚的前一刻被抓住了手腕。“你还要去哪里啊……”裴珍映迷迷糊糊地说。

“我收拾一下书包。”男孩的声音放得很轻，“很快就好了，哥。”

“不要……”裴珍映蹭着枕头，“睡觉嘛，明天早上再收……”

啊，真是——可怜兮兮的作业簿最后只能在地板上度过夜晚，尹炫晳伸手关掉台灯，安静地躺到哥哥身边的位置。“我们炫晳啊，”裴珍映眯着眼睛嘴角弯弯，“真听话~”

“那有什么奖励？”年下小声地笑。

冷浸的夜色中，温软的嘴唇慢慢贴近少年光洁的额头，在上面留下一刻暖暖柔和的触感。“晚安。”年长些的孩子捧着弟弟的脸说，“晚安炫晳。”

年下的男孩抿起唇，视线定定地落在哥哥粉色的嘴巴：“晚安……哥哥。”

晚安，珍映。

  1. **叛逆期**

“炫晳，昨天替你打扫房间的时候在床底下找到这个……”餐桌上母亲拿出来一叠封面尺度比较开放的杂志，全家的目光都聚集过去，“你还是国中，不要太……我看还有两个男生的内容……”

裴珍映讶然的视线移向他时，尹炫晳感觉全身的血液都在一瞬间流进了脑袋里。他“嚯”地站起身，椅子发出尖锐的摩擦响声，白皙的脸颊涨得通红：“我没说妈妈可以随便进我的房间吧！！！为什么随便动我的东西还一副理所当然的样子……”

在羞恼的眼泪掉下来前他飞快跑回房间反锁上房门，作为重组家庭中没有血缘的父亲和兄弟只好尴尬地面对着女主人气恼难过的表情。“男孩到这个年纪看什么东西都是正常的啦……”父亲温声安慰着扶额低声啜泣的妻子，感觉到场景中自己的多余的裴珍映耸耸肩说一句“我吃好了”就跳下椅子跑向弟弟的卧室。

“开门啊。”少年梆梆地敲着门，“尹炫晳你给我开门——连我都不让进你想上天吗——”

下一秒房门大力洞开，裴珍映落空的手差点砸到眼前男孩的胸口。尹炫晳红着眼眶死死瞪着他，直到他推着他进门又反手把门锁上。“哥是站在妈妈那一边的吗？”少年带着哭腔说着。“你在想什么？”裴珍映皱着眉用力捏他的脸，“尹炫晳，我一直都是你这边的吧！”

“看成人杂志本来就不是什么大事。”他无所谓地说，“我也看很多啊。”

“不过话可以好好说，不想你妈妈做什么或者你在想什么……好好交流不会比吵架更难吧？别让妈妈太难过，因为有妈妈是很幸运的事情。”裴珍映垂下眼，“不要等到后悔也没意义的时候天天想着如果当初可以让她为我少伤点脑筋就好了……”

然后他被紧紧箍进一个怀抱里。“对不起……”尹炫晳哽咽，“不是故意让哥想起这些的……”

“我早就已经没关系了啊。”裴珍映拍着他的背，“你看，对我可以这么自然的话，就这样对妈妈也可以。去稍微道一下歉——”

“哥看过成人杂志的话，”年下犹豫着道，“关于同性恋的也……”

裴珍映歪了歪脑袋：“你还真是重点奇怪……嘛，告诉你也没关系，我看过喔。”

  1. **只有我可以欺负他**

怎么这个点了还没有来？买个可乐需要这么长的时间吗？

裴珍映在校门口百无聊赖地踢着一块小石头。等待二十分钟前说要去买了可乐再一起去看校队球赛的尹炫晳的过程中，他已经敷衍走了两拨过来搭讪的本校和外校女生。女孩子当然是可爱的生物。虽然她们是有点吵，情绪有点不稳定……裴珍映有时候也奇怪自己从没产生过想要一个女朋友的念头。

“尹炫晳等我找到你你就死定了……”

终于耗尽等待的耐心，少年朝小卖店的方向嘀咕着走去，在靠近店门的巷子口他看见掉在地上的塑料袋。撞瘪的可乐罐从破掉的袋子里滚到街角，这样的场景让他的表情变得阴郁下来。

……

“……我说了！我根本不认识你说的女生！”

“靠！你们这种人就是这样子最他妈恶心了！被别人喜欢的女人拼命追捧居然连她的名字也记不住……”

肚子上挨到的又一拳让他几乎呕吐出来，有超出同龄人标准的身板，却意外不会打架的尹炫晳能做的也只有尽可能抬胳膊挡住头脸。“操，我就应该把你打成猪头……”霸凌者骂骂咧咧地退后两步似乎是在蓄力，然后突兀的，他发出一声惨叫栽倒了。

“你给我搞清楚，”熟悉的声音让男孩急忙放下手抬起头，“你想把谁打成猪头啊——”

Converse的硬底狠狠亲吻着躺在地上哀嚎的家伙的侧脸，灰尘和他不断渗出来的汗水和眼泪混成一片。“操你的连我弟弟也敢碰，”含混的求饶声里裴珍映又碾了碾鞋底，“自己废物搞不定女生就在背后做这种事，你以为你是什么东西啊？”

“哥……”尹炫晳擦了把脸愣愣地叫道。

裴珍映看了一眼他，松开踩脸的脚，踢了脚地上人的屁股。“滚蛋，你耽误我看球赛了。”他看着灰头土脸的男生夹着尾巴爬起来，“认得我的脸吧？”揪住那家伙的衣领凑到跟前，他歪着头，“国二裴珍映。给我记得，尹炫晳这个笨蛋除了我以外，你们谁都不要想碰一根手指头。再有下次我不光要你变猪头，我要你在学校直接变成猪。”

“是！是……”

松开手，他走到尹炫晳旁边，掏出包女生给的纸巾：“行了快起来，第一节都快打完了。”

少年抓住哥哥的手站起身：“是我对不起哥啦……”

“太弱了笨蛋。”裴珍映皱鼻子，“果然只能一直给我欺负——”

靠着哥哥的肩膀，尹炫晳笑起来：“也可以啊。”

  1. **把（某方的）情书藏起来**

今天的桌膛里也有三封情书。

尹炫晳把那些颜色可爱的小信封拿出来。作为一年级的人气男，他收情书也算收得轻车熟路，不过出于某种“少年维特的烦恼”——他没有想过接受她们中的哪一个。

然后漫不经心的目光落在第三个蓝色的信封上时，他愣住了。

“致珍映学长”——娟秀的字体在中间写着。

是希望他转交的意思吗？的确，裴珍映是他的哥哥，他是裴珍映的弟弟，这件事在学校并不是秘密。低年级很少有能跟高年级玩到一起去的家伙，裴珍映更是，对低年级的孩子们没有一点兴趣，于国一女生而言，想找渠道接近他都不是个简单的任务……至于往储物柜投情书，嗯，也不是谁都有信心在一堆信件里脱颖而出的。

尹炫晳盯着桌子上那个信封。好像他看着什么世界未解之谜。

哥哥会需要这个东西吗？他想着。对他格外“恶劣”的裴珍映对女孩子其实意外地很温柔，甚至说有些害羞也对。他有把收到的情书统统收藏起来，如果知道是谁送的，他会回赠一颗糖果。把这封信转交给他会怎样呢？因为是第一次由弟弟转交的信，他大概会仔细地看吧，在感情这件事上，“特别”就已经是成功的第一步了。

要是这个“特别”的女孩正好又非常可爱呢？

“哐哐哐！”

尹炫晳惊醒似的向窗外看去，是背着书包的裴珍映正在拍他教室的窗户玻璃。

男孩慌忙把桌面上所有的东西一股脑儿扫进书包里。跑出教室，他的小哥哥对他露出促狭的笑容：“哇啊——刚刚那是什么？情书？今天又有那么多女生喜欢你了吗？”

舔了舔嘴唇，关于“致珍映学长”的那封信，少年没有提到一个字：

“对呀……不过反正肯定没有哥你多啦！”


End file.
